Pat Fusty
|-|Level 1= |-|Level 3= |-|Level 5= |-|Level 10= |-|Level 20= |-|Fusty the Snowman Level 3= |-|FtS Level 5= |-|FtS Level 10= |-|FtS Level 20= Summary Pat Fusty is a Hero in BTD6. He is a large monkey capable of crushing Bloons with his fists. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B at Level 1, 8-C with Big Squeeze, 9-A at 13/14, At least 8-C, possibly High 8-C with Level 20 Big Squeeze Name: Pat Fusty Origin: Bloons Tower Defense Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Monkey, Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Water Walking (Can be placed on water), Sound Manipulation and Statistics Amplification via Rallying Roar, Paralysis Inducement, Magic (States his hat possesses magic) and Resistance to Heat Manipulation as Fusty the Snowman Attack Potency: Wall level at Level 1 (Can pop Lead Bloons), Building Level with Big Squeeze (Can pop ZOMGs), Small Building Level at 13/14 (Can stun MOAB Bloons, Deals increased damage to MOAB Bloons), At least Building Level, possibly Large Building level with Level 20 Big Squeeze (Can pop 4 ZOMGs) Speed: Likely Superhuman (Should compare to monkeys), at least Transonic (Compares to Boomerang Monkey) combat speed Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Can crush a blimp), Class 100 at Level 20 (Can crush four blimps) Striking Strength: Wall Class at Level 1, Small Building Class with Big Squeeze, Small Building Class at 13/14, At least Building Class with Level 20 Big Squeeze Durability: At least Wall level, likely Building Level (Can grab four ZOMGs out of their flight) Stamina: Above average. Can attack non-stop for an extended period of time, albeit without moving or taking damage Range: Extended Melee Range Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Likely Average. Above Average in terms of combat Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Level 1:' Pat slams Bloons into the ground *'Level 2:' Increased radius of Pat's slam attack *'Level 3:' Rallying Roar Ability: All nearby towers can pop 1 extra layer for 7 seconds. Cooldown of 40 seconds *'Level 4:' Increased attack speed *'Level 5:' Pat sometimes does a slap attack that pushes Bloons back a considerable distance *'Level 6:' Bloons hit by Pat are stunned for a short time *'Level 7:' Increased popping power *'Level 8:' Increased attack speed *'Level 9:' Increased range *'Level 10:' Big Squeeze Ability: Grabs a MOAB, BFB, ZOMG, or DDT (if granted camo detection) and crushes it over 5 seconds. Cooldown of 20 seconds *'Level 11:' Pops more layers per attack *'Level 12:' Increased attack speed *'Level 13:' Attacks stun Bloons for longer and can stun MOAB-Class Bloons briefly *'Level 14:' Rallying Roar has increased range and duration, plus increased damage to Ceramic and MOAB-Class Bloons *'Level 15:' Slap attacks affect more Bloons *'Level 16:' Increased range *'Level 17:' Increased attack speed *'Level 18:' Increased popping power *'Level 19:' Pops more layers per attack *'Level 20:' During Big Squeeze, Pat can grab 4 MOAB-Class Bloons at once Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bloons Tower Defense Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Primates Category:Animals Category:Tier 9 Category:Brawlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Water Walking Users Category:Sound Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Magic Users